Talk:MPL
Untitled Found some info about this gun,apparently this gun is a design by Walther firearms, it's from a series of short weapons, there are 2 variants, the other being the MPK ,and this gun the MPL,the physical appearance of the MPL is a lot different from the MPK but has the same blowback operation,same ammunition,and same magazine capacity,it also has a longer barrel than the MPK which gives it a longer range,it also fits to be in the game because prototypes were made during 1950-1960. I just thought of giving this info so people know a bit more about the weapon not info from the game but just introduce users to the new weapon. Poop copter 17:09, September 4, 2010 (UTC) "MPL" is not the MPL The pictures I look at of the dual wield "MPL"s look kinda different than on what a picture of the real MPL is. If you look closely on the MPL link below, you may see that the charging handle is on a completely different location. The handgaurd also looks different too if you really look. The MPL in the picture has a fat handgaurd while the one in the ingame picture looks slimer. Could this be posted as a model error? http://image.rakuten.co.jp/yousay-do/cabinet/00087747/4952839130228.jpg Ferrariguy1000 04:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :According to IMFDB's BO talk page, the "MPL" is actually an obscure Russian SMG. Darkman 4 04:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, so does this mean that there is another SMG or just a model error for the MPL? Ferrariguy1000 04:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The IMFDB guys think that its a model error. Darkman 4 04:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::And one helluva big one too. It's like the charging handle is nowhere close to the one IRL. Ferrariguy1000 04:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Don't think it's a model error. Someone simply mis-ID'd that first image in the article page as dual MPL's. $10 says both the Walther MPL and the Kiparis will be in. --HashiriyaR32 21:54, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That msut mean that it is the classified SMG if it is true. I love Treyarch for variation of weapons, especially those rare ones. 00:24, September 10, 2010 (UTC) ::We already established on the IMFDB that the Kiparis has a distinct killfeed (kill icon), so I can bet that either one of these will appear. The picture definatly needs to be removed.N-10 Aden 22:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Old weapon, new skin I know, technically, it is a new weapon, but it looks like, according to the information we have, that its going to be this games' mp40/ump. It has a 32 round magazine, different from all other smgs, and according to some sources, a much slower RoF then other smgs. :Going off of "what you see/hear" is not a good idea for a videogame. 02:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't know what you're playing...video games are usually about sight, and to a lesser extent, sound. ::Sign your posts, and there's no need to be a smart-ass, you know what he meant. You won't know how the weapon 'handles' until you get your hands on the Black Ops multiplayer. Incrognito 06:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) :::It appears that the new UMP is the Ak74U. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:37, February 10, 2011 (UTC) reload noise doesnt it sound like when youre reloading the mpl it sounds hollowed out.wontbackdown 10:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Dead Ops Arcade MPL Ok, so I found a link to a zombie mode gameplay on the pentagon (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCuUQ7nEzqg QUICK BEFORE ITS GONE!) and the MPL has a 24 round magazine, low recoil high ROF and medium damage, with a relatively quick reload. It's a cloned video thats been repeatedly taken down by Activision, so it doesnt seem fake. Is this worth adding to and/or modifying the thread with? P.S. first post, so feel free to point out any errors I may have written. Thanks Kenbry 02:38, November 5, 2010 : Well normally, any sourced info is welcome, but using illegitimate leaks as source material is more than frowned upon, unless I am mistaken. Incrognito 06:40, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Is the MPL in the campaign? I've played thru the campaign, and i spent a lot of time checking all the guns dropped by enemies, etc, and i haven't found the MPL anywhere. Anyone found it in the campaing? (zombies aren't part of the campaign, at least for this topic) MPL's damage Does the MPL really only do 25/20 damage? Cuz that's kinda weak, in my opinion. This is chantufan but I can't log on. :( What's that symbol on the MPL? I've never seen someone mention this before, but on the back of the MPL (see picture on mane page, the one on the left) there is a symbol that looks like 2 captial Ms (MM) inside of a hexagon. Anyone seen this logo before? Is it for some sort of firearm manufacture? Single player? Is this in the campaign? The trivia says that the MM logo is clearer in single player than in multiplayer, but no where in the article does it say anything else about campaign. Is "single player" referring to zombie mode? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC)